


Tell Me Off, I Beg You...

by BlackWidette



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Discipline, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Impact Play, Jean is a Top, Masturbation, Millie Fucking Harcourt, Millie Knows What She Wants, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tribadism, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidette/pseuds/BlackWidette
Summary: Jean tells Millie off in such a way that the translator becomes lost in sexual tension.After an exhausting day and night, she lays in bed and touches herself to fantasies of Jean.
Relationships: Millie Harcourt & Jean McBrien, Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrien
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Tell Me Off, I Beg You...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm new to this fandom, but seriously... Where the hell are all the femslash Bletchley works?!  
Can we get some serious appreciation for those incredible ladies building in the Archive please?!
> 
> *This creation came about because of Bluebluebaby's luscious 'there's a better home awaiting.'

Millie huffed as she rolled over in bed. 

Her room was lit with the full moon's light that shone in through her window and she stared at the hands of her bedside clock. 

3:34am.

"Ugh!" She husked in annoyance and flopped back, laying her forearm over her forehead and stared up at the ceiling.  
She knew what the problem was, mumbling it with a deep breath and a sigh. 

"Fucking, Jean..."

The day before had been hell. 

Since Marta was arrested a few months ago, Millie had been keeping track on the Maltese organisation's remaining goings on and she'd been frequenting a few of their services around London, businesses that still acted as a front for their dealings. She knew it was dangerous, but after how close Elisha and her sister had come to being..., she just needed to make sure that no more girls were brought into London to be sold off into a life of trauma. So yesterday morning, at a small cafe run by Marta's men, when she'd overheard conversation that 'the first livestock since Mother went down' would be arriving that night, she urgently called Alice, Lucy and Jean.

They met in the library anex and when they were all seated, she admitted to her friends what she'd been and told them what she'd overheard. 

That was when the venerable Scottish matron had told her off and her day went utterly downhill. 

"Millie! What were you thinking?! How could you be so reckless going on your own to their establishments! Especially since you were seen by Marta's own eyes as the one to bring her down!" 

_One: Millie was thinking about the women who's lives and freedoms were being taken from them. It's not like she was smuggling goods for money anymore or getting involved for selfish reasons._

"Jean, don't. I understand where you're coming from with this, but it was for this exact reason that I went there. They're moving more gir-!" 

"No Millie! You don't learn, do you?! You could have been killed if they had recognised you! I have half the mind to put you over my knee and smack the stupidity out of you! You foolish girl!"

_And two: Jean was a regular turn on for Millie on the dullest of days. With that tied back bun of hair as taught as the purse of her lips that were constantly emitting such a fiery Scottish lilt. Those pleated skirts with matching jackets screaming stern authority... And... That cane... _

Millie licked her dry lips as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her gut dipping in arousal at the memory. Jean was an A-class top all the way. So when she told Millie off that morning, every cell in her body fell victim to that perfection. 

And _that_ was her problem. 

_Fucking Jean... _

Well, Jean fucking her to be rather specific. 

Millie knew Jean would never think of her sexually or romantically and she had to accept that. She did accept it.  
But it didn't mean she was able to help the way her body reacted to these things. And accepting it sure as hell didn't make her stop wanting Jean to take her hard, anytime and anywhere... 

So at Jean's words that morning, Millie had immediately felt her gut clench and arousal to pool in her underwear.  
She was sure that Jean had seen the shock that had fallen over her face as images of her pulling her over her lap and lifting her skirt and girdle to lay her hand hard on the backs of her thighs flooded Millie's mind. 

Millie was an exhibitionist. Of course she was. She loved to make people stare. It didn't mean they would get anything but there was power in the tease and she always felt sexy when she felt powerful. So the added thought of Alice and Lucy sitting at the table, stunned, watching her being spanked by Jean and witnessing her come undone from it... It had sent delicious shivers up her spine. 

After that, Millie had been consumed by her lust for the rest of the day while they worked on leads. Her arousal went unattended and the thoughts of Jean disciplining her constantly popped back into her brain to leave her aching. As the day dragged on she became frustrated and short tempered, even to the point of snapping at Lucy for putting some paperwork on top of hers. Adorable and gentle Lucy! She was so disappointed with herself. She had apologised immediately, but all three of her friends could tell that something was up and after that they had walked on eggshells around her. 

In the early afternoon, they'd taken a bus to the docks to snoop around Marta's old stockyard warehouse, and returned to the library anex disappointed and empty handed, all of them deciding to look back over the files they'd built the first time they'd dealt with the Maltese outfit. 

So by the time she'd gotten home at 11pm she was ridiculously exhausted and barely had time to peel her clothes off before she fell into bed and passed out.  
She'd slept maybe two and a half hours before she'd woken and began to toss and turn, her body tense and wound tight. 

She had told herself that she needed to rest and that touching herself would take up time that she could be sleeping when there was so much headway to make to find where the girls were being brought into London that coming night.  
But now, almost two hours later and not a wink more of sleep, Millie realised she should have slipped her fingers to her core in the first minute of waking up. 

Rolling onto her front, she felt the bed spread wrapping tightly around her legs and abdomen from all her agitated tossing. It was a hot night and she was naked from being too tired to bother with finding her slip, so the tight hug of the sheets constricting around her bare thighs felt too good. 

Still laying on her front, she rocked her hips down towards the mattress and her eyes fluttered closed, her stomach dipping with arousal again when a fold of the taught sheet brushed against her clit. She repeated the movement and a shaky gasp pulled into her lungs as she finally began to scratch the delicious itch that her body had been begging her to relieve all day. 

Untangling her legs from the sheets, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and grabbed one of her pillows, lifting her hips enough to position it beneath her stomach and between her legs before she lowered her hips again. Remaining up on her elbows, she pulled her right knee up in line with her pelvis as she rolled her hips down into the pillow, her mouth dropping open and her forehead falling to lay on fisted hands in front of her while she let out a heady groan.

She had wanted this all day. 

She began rolling her hips in a steady rhythm, when the memory of Jean telling her off jumped into her head and she stilled. 

It wasn't that she didn't want to think of Jean while she masturbated, that was one hundred percent what she wanted to do. Almost every fucking time to be honest, and she had done so frequently enough to have created a Jean in her mind that was a regular in her bedroom. But she always felt a little bit guilty about objectifying her so... And seeing her the next day was always a tad odd as the memories of the fabricated scenarios played in her head, the woman of desire well within arms reach and completely oblivious to the way she'd touched Millie and made her moan the night prior.

She briefly wondered if she could simply pleasure herself to some generic fantasy that didn't involve Jean, but she dismissed the thought almost immediately. This had been building for over fourteen hours, she'd have to be a masochist to deny herself Jean tonight... Which she was; a masochist that is. But she still allowed her mind to wonder to Jean's fingers wrapping around her cane and a thrill ran through her as she started to roll her hips again. 

It wasn't long before the pillow became frustratingly flat, so she raised up onto her knees, folding it in half and tucking it between her legs as she sat back on her heels and rocked her hips forwards, bringing her hands to her chest and rolling her thumbs over the pebbles of her tightening nipples. 

"Yeeesssss." She moaned into the moonlight of her apartment, reveling in the tiny kicks within her lower abdomen each time she played the memory of Jean's disapproving rebut of her name.

An image of Jean walking in on her now popped into her mind as she rode the pillow and her mouth dropped open again, beginning to pant with the lure of it all. 

Tilting her chin up, she shook her brown curls over her back and out of her face as her skin began to build a light sheen of sweat. 

"Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?"

A thrill ran through Millie at the thought of Jean saying such words to her and she groaned. 

"No Jean, you didn't." She huffed as she continued to fuck her pillow. "But I have been aching all day... I needed this... Needed you..."

Jean regarded her for a moment. 

"You know..., you seem to be doing a fine job and I have the mind in this moment to leave you to it and walk away." Jean said, turning on her heel towards the door. 

"No!" Millie's rolling hips faltered. "Jean... Please..." 

Jean turned with a sly smirk before clacking over to her and perching on the edge of the bed. 

"Continue." She allowed, taking in Millie's slender form with dark eyes, watching her spine as she started to roll her hips again. 

Millie knew that she had a killer body. She knew she was attractive. Loved to show it off with tight waisted pants and skirts and stylish jackets. The thought of Jean appreciating her body while watching her pleasure herself and getting turned on by it caused the walls of Millie's centre to clench in arousal.  
A few further rocks of her hips and she noticed in the peripheral of her vision that Jean had put her cane on the mattress and was lifting the hem of her skirt to sit on her lap above her knees before she slid her hand beneath it. 

Millie eyes darted to the older woman. Jean's feet were parted wide on the wooden floor where she sat perched on the bed, her hand moving delicately beneath her skirt, her lips parted as her eyes fixed on Millie's pelvis, watching her ass and cunt as she rocked down into the pillow. 

Jean touching herself while watching her hump away her sexual frustration was too much for Millie to bear and she desperately needed to be touching Jean in her fantasy. 

"Jean..." She faltered. "Can you scoot back to here?" 

Millie patted the bed a foot and a half further onto the mattress from where the older woman was sitting. 

Jean stilled her hand and raised an eyebrow and quirked her lip, endeared that Millie thought she could be the one to give directions.

"Oh come now, Jean. Don't pretend like you'd have expected me to follow every order without input. You know what I'm like." 

Jean's eyes flashed but she shifted her hips back anyway, so that she sat fully on the bed, the insides of her knees sitting against the edge of the mattress. Millie moved to her and braced a hand on her shoulder as she threw a leg over her lap and rest her knee between the older woman's still parted legs, reaching down to push her skirt up to the top of her lap before she lowered herself onto Jean's thigh and rolled her hips. 

Millie let out a hiss and shuddered as she felt her folds slide against Jean's bare skin.  
Still clutching the older woman's shoulder, Millie brought her other hand to Jean's hair, digging her fingers into her bun before beginning to rock her hips at a pace, another longer hiss escaping her.

"Yeeeeeesssss..."

The older woman took in a sharp breath of arousal, her hands landing on Millie's waist and running reverently up her sides. Millie gasped at the feeling of Jean's hands on her skin and a shiver ran through her as they slid around and up her back, running over her shoulder blades, fingers curling over her shoulders to dig in just above her clavicle, bracing Millie's back with her forearms and stopping her from falling back as Jean ducked her head in to nuzzle into a breast. 

Millie moaned again as she rode the pillow, the image of Jean's tongue lapping and playing with her nipple so acute in her mind as her thumbs performed the same motion. 

"Oh... Jean..." 

She began to rock with longer rolls of her hips and the mattress shifted slightly on the suitcases that she had piled beneath to make the bed base. 

Returning to her fantasy, she wrapped her arms around Jean's head, cradling it to her breast, while the older woman suckled and she let out a gasp when teeth bit into the flesh above her nipple. Her cunt clenched in response to the sharp nip and warm arousal released onto her ex-sergeant's thigh as she ground herself down onto the hardness of her tibia. 

Jean moaned into Millie's skin as she felt slick heat flood onto her leg and be spread across her skin by the younger woman's folds. The tenor in her moan reverberating through to her lover's nipple and causing Millie to whimper. 

She began to let out noises of pleasure with every roll against Jean, a tightness beginnung to coil in her pelvis and she knew she would soon be toppling over the edge. There was one thing she needed to make this all so perfect so she brought her lips to Jean's ear and spoke breathlessly. 

"Spank me, Jean... Please!"

She had barely gotten the 'please' out when Jean's hand connected hard on her left cheek from behind. 

Millie jerked into her with a gasp, more fluid escaping onto the older woman's leg as she shuddered against the beautiful Scottish matron. 

"More..." Millie gasped, beginning to roll her hips again. 

"Oh, you do not give the orders, Dear." Jean said sternly, making Millie groan. 

Jean's hand slipped between them and she pressed her open palm against Millie's stomach, her eyes darkening at the feeling of the younger woman's flexing abdominals beneath her fingers before she slid them down, over Millie's mound to the hardened nub of her clit and pinched it between her forefingers. 

"You will not release, until I give the order." 

Millie let out a soft cry, stilling at the touch and Jean's words. She was so close to coming undone that she didn't think she would be able to hold off her orgasm with Jean's fingers directly on her clit.

"Oh, Jean, I can't..." 

Jean pulled her head back and lifted her chin to meet Millie's gaze, her eyes sparking. 

"You can and you will, Dear. Now ride me." 

Holding eye contact as Jean demanded such a thing with that accent made Millie's walls tighten again, even more arousal spilling from her as she began to tentatively roll her hips.

"Oh Jean, I'm so close..." Millie whimpered, her hips twitching against the pressure on her clit. 

"You will hold yourself." Jean ordered and her other hand came down hard on the flesh of Millie's right cheek. 

Millie jerked into the older woman again, gasping and crying in so loudly at the delight of it all that she knew immediately she had woken her neighbours and a thrill ran through her at the thought. 

"Don't stop Camilla." Jean demanded harshly. 

Millie whimpered hearing her birth name dropping in reprimand from those perfect lips with such a delicious Scottish tone and she regripped her hands on the Jean's shoulders, pulling her hips back in determination to continue riding her. 

As she moved, Jean slapped Millie again and this time she was able to maintain her rhythm, however loudly she cried out at the contact.

Her orgasm was building to an excruciating tightness as Jean spanked her with every forward motion of her shivering hips and she felt the coil tighten to the point of unleashing. 

"Jean, I'm going to... I'm going t-" 

"Don't you dare."

But lights exploded behind Millie's eyes and electricity coursed through her, pulsing from her core as her walls spasmed and fluid gushed from her, coating Jean's thigh to the point of dripping as her hips jerked violently and she gripped desperately to her ex-sergeant's shoulders, a gutteral cry tearing from her lips. 

Millie snapped from her fantasy, shuddering atop her pillow and crying out as she came. Bent over, her left hand pressing into the mattress, holding her up and her right slowing between her legs, lazily reducing the circles around her clit. 

Slowly pins and needles trickled through her numb toes as blood flow returned to normal and the lightness of her head eased enough for her to collapse onto the mattress. Rolling onto her back, Millie licked her lips, reveling in the perfection of her orgasm and the fantasy in her mind's eye as euphoria buzzed through every cell.

"Oh, Jean..." She let out into the heated atmosphere of her bedroom. 

A nervous cough sounded behind the wall of her neighbouring apartment and a smirk pulled on Millie's lips as she rolled onto her side, pulling the pillow to her and wrapping her leg over it, falling into the heaviest sleep she'd had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with the intention of involving Jean's fucking glorious cane but it flowed this way instead. I feel the pull to add another chapter with that intended scenario, but at the same time, I like how blissfully tied up this finishes. 
> 
> There's also space to expand on Millie's voyeurism with Lucy and Alice watching...
> 
> Thoughts on those things?


End file.
